


I Will Carry You (M&C)

by Sharpiefan



Category: Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpiefan/pseuds/Sharpiefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you can't walk any further, I will carry you</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Carry You (M&C)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the film or the music, I only play around with them for fun and to share the love
> 
> Author's Note: For the 2013 Perfect_Duet Advent Calendar. Jack/Stephen with a bit of hurt/comfort. I originally used this song for a different vid and was watching that when I thought it would make a perfect Jack/Stephen vid too. I also apologise for the long pause before the credits, I couldn't work out how to reduce the wait there.

For some reason the AO3 is having issues embedding vids from Youtube. I will try again later, but in the meantime, here is a link to the vid: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4l7KEwgdjaM


End file.
